


You're mine.

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Abuse, Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Karma to the rescue, M/M, Rape, Secret Ending, Sexual Abuse, dont kick me out of the fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Asano household, failure isn't an option. Asano Gakushuu learns that the hard way.</p><p>When Gakushuu is being harassed in many ways by even his classmates, class 3-E and one red head in particular, decide action needs to be taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Have you heard the news that you're dead?

**Author's Note:**

> please dont kill me...

"Asano Gakushuu!"

...

"Does anybody know where Asano might be?" The teacher asked.

"Um I think he's with the principal...in a meeting?" A boy chimed from the back of the class.

"Ah! That's makes sense. I'll excuse him for the day." The teacher put a circle next to Asano's name with an 'PA' inside (permitted absence) and carried on with the name call.

**-principles office-**

"It has come to my attention that your 1st place was taken over recently? By, what was his name...? Ah yes! That Akabane kid. I remember bumping that delinquent down to E class. So do tell me..."

THUD

"...how someone like that could surpass your level." Asano Gakuhou had backed him son up to the table and pushed a few things of in the process. "I feel like some more excessive methods need to be used, do you not agree?"

Gakushuu just stood there with wide eyes, not wanting to answer out of fear it would further anger his farther.

"But because I'm feeling generous I'll let you choose your punishment this time around." however nice that sounded, the boy could almost guarantee they would both be bad. "hmm...would you rather..."

here it comes...

"be moved down to E class...or I throw you to that boy who has been stalking you recently." The man finished with a smile.

"w-what do you mean?"

"oh don't tell me you haven't noticed! It's obvious who he is."

**-4 days previous, outside school-**

Asano's phone buzzed in his blazer pocket as he was leaving the school grounds. He was surprised to see the caller ID was unknown, he was pretty sure only a few people had his number. He looked around quickly before opening the text.

**< Unknown>**

_My my Asano. Those pants are looking a little bit too tight. Should I take them of for you~?_

"What the hell?!" Asano yelled before deleting the text and blocking the number. He had enough harassment from his own farther, he didn't need it from strangers as well...

He sighed before shoving the device back into his pocket and carrying on down the street from school, unaware of the shadow leaning around the school wall. When he arrived home he didn't bother announcing his arrival, his Dad wasn't home and his mother honestly didn't care anymore. So he threw his shoes off and walked up his stairs,  making sure to stomp on each one to annoy his mother further. One safely in his room he flopped onto the bed. Asano just wanted to sleep. It was already 8:00 and his school duties had kept him behind an extra hour.

He began pulling his trousers and top off, then tried searching for him pajamas under his ruffled up covers. As he began to pull his night shirt over his head another beep came from his phone.

"Unknown? how many peasants did I give my number to?" Asano asked out loud before opening the message. "probably just som-"

Asano cut himself of as the message loaded. It was simply an attachment of him leaning over in only his boxers. Quickly he looked towards the window and mentally cursed at the fact he left his blinds wide open. He ran over and practically slammed the blue blinds closed before falling against the wall with a loud 'BANG'.

another beep came through that said...

"why is this happening..."

_Is your dad not good enough? I'll treat you nice~ Meet me outside the main buildings lockers._

Asano wanted to curl away...

**-Current time, principals office-**

"well, i looked into it and its a boy in a year below you~ I thought it would be nice blackmail material" Gakushuu sighed, he realized the last bit was added so he didn't misunderstand and think his dad was actually looking out for him. Looking at the options he really didn't have a choice...

Either he went with his stalker by choice...or he would probably be attacked by him.

'why me...'


	2. No one ever had much nice to say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asano had all but given up. What was the point in fighting when he couldn't win, it would just be easier to let this man have his way and be do-
> 
> *THWACK*
> 
> "...wait what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!  
> Enjoy the chapter!

Why was this happening to him?

That was the only question going through Asano's mind at the time. He was making his way towards the scheduled meeting place with his 'stalker'. Everything about this just screamed for him to run away, but he kept walking forward.

"Wow, you look like You're on death row. Is meeting little old me all that bad?~"

Asano span of his heels, almost tripping over himself, so he could face the source of the voice. In front of him was a tall boy, much taller than himself. He had the same school uniform on but his tie was looser and barley hung on. This kid looked like he was on the verge of being sent to E-Class, but if Asano would have to guess then he'd say his father was keeping him in main building for this purpose alone.

"Come closer sexy, I wanna see that ass first hand~" the boy said, the words falling from his mouth were like acid to Asano.

'So vulgar...' He thought before slowly inching himself towards the taller boy.

Before Asano could comprehend what was happening, the boy had pushed him up against the wall, and was aggressively shoving his knee between his legs. 

"Wow the 3D is even better, let's have some fun Gakushuu~" 

Not only was he disgusted but he was also offended. No honorifics and straight to the first name. How revolting. Just as Asano was about to push the man back to create a gap between them, his hands were roughly shoved above him before he was slammed against the wall front first, his chest connecting with the concrete. 

"H-hey! How dare yo-" *BAMB* 

Asano was promptly cut of with a strong blow to his ass, sending a shiver down his frame.

"You might want to try to understand the position you are in Gakushuu...you're not very threatening when you're pushed up against a wall with your ass rubbing against my dick like a slut~" 

 He shivered at the vulgar language before whimpering and trying to move his pelvis away from the taller boy. "S-stop it..." 

"Why should I ? I thought the agreement was that I could do whatever I want to you. You no longer have a say in this Ga-ku-shuu" the boy growled out while drawing out his name. He still couldn't even move against the boy, his hand was held roughly on his thigh, slowly moving up towards his private parts.

Asano thought he was going to puke. And the idea of knowing his own father sent him to this was even more sickening.

He had all but given up. What was the point in fighting when he couldn't win, it would just be easier to let this man have his way and be do-

*THWACK*

"...wait what?"

The hands that were making their way up Asano suddenly disappeared in one fast ripping motion, followed by the loud "thunk" of the older boy hitting the floor. 

Before Asano could turn around to see what had happened, a high pitched yell cut through the silence. 

"Don't you dare touch a women like that you pig! Ladies should be treated with respect not force!" As the blonde boy yelled he punched the taller boy in the chest at every other word, knocking the wind out if him each time. 

_'Hiroto Maehara...'_

_"_ um...Maehara...that's not a lady..." A more shy yet assertive voice called out as he tried to stop his friends reckless behaviour. 

_'Yuma Isogai...'_

At that, both of the boys looked over to the huddled up Asano who had slid down the wall and was now cowering in his unbuttoned shirt. 

"Oh my god...is that...?" 

"ASANO?!" Maehara yelled before looking from the unconscious boy on the floor and back to Asano again. "Um ok, wowza. Dude you ok?" 

"Idiot!" The brown haired boy yelled before slapping Maehara upside the head. "Of course he isn't! You saw what just happened!" Isogai sighed before pulling out his phone. "We've got to inform the police-" 

"DON'T!" 

The sudden outburst scared the 2 boys and they span around to face Asano, who had begun shivering on the spot.

"Please don't..." 

Isogai sighed before shrugging. "Fine, we won't call the police. But..." 

Before finishing his sentence Maehara pulled his phone out and quickly clicked on a contact. "Way ahead of you." He said before lifting his thumb up. 

After a minute if buzzing the phone finally stopped and Asano head a faint "hello hello" from the other end. 

"Yo karma! Is Nagisa with you? We need your help with something rather important..." 

Before Asano could stop them or yell, a darkness began to overtake him and his head began to spin. All he could hear was the faint yelling of his name before falling into complete darkness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuun


	3. I think they never liked you anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He may of been safe, but his mind was far from recovered. Class 3-E think more drastic help is needed. Gakushuu disagrees...the worst decision of his life, and he doesn't even know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG AHH FORGIVE ME

Gakushuu felt himself shiver as light flooded his senses. He felt cold and warm at the same time and it scared him. To try and escape the weird feeling he bolted upright, sweat slipping down his face and the...blanket? He was laying on was gripped tightly between his fingers.

"Nagisa! He's up! Get karma quickly, he isn't looking that good!" Isogai yelled from his side. In Gakushuu's still dazed state, all he could register was the faint mumbling of a voice he couldn't recognize and the words 'looking...good' 

Gakushuu's alarm bells were ringing, he began to thrash around and lash out at the invisible presence that seemed to be pinning him down. Suddenly he felt the heat that was burning him before disappear, and it was replaced with a soothing voice and strong arms wrapping around his front. 

Felling safe enough to look up at last, Gakushuu looked directly into deep mercury eyes. He instantly recognized it as Akabane and this calmed him greatly. Finally able to look around him he noticed that the room was rather big but...empty. the only thing that was present was the bed we has currently on and a window in the far corner. 

Karma noticed he was gazing around the room and took it as an opportunity to wriggle out of his grasp and sit awkwardly at the side of the bed. When Gakushuu eventually looked back we he was met with the worried gaze of 4 students. 

Just the image of eyes being on him...everyone waiting for him to make a mistake, everyone waiting for an opening. Eyes watching whatever he did...he hated it.

Karma seemed to sense his distress because after a few glances at eachover the 3 standing students slowly shuffled out of the room and left Karma with an emotionally unstable Gakushuu.

"So..." Karma shuffled so he was crossing his legs on the bed directly opposite Gakushuu. "Feel free to tell me what happened at your own pace, no need to rush yourself...I'm here all day..." 

Gakushuu looked up at him with a puzzled expression. "You seem a little too nice for something this easy to make black mail out of" he said, looking around the room again to see if there were any cameras.

With a sigh Karma put a hand on his shoulder "that's too far even for me, I'm used to this so I don't want to do anything to fuck you up more." 

Checking his face for any hint of malice, Gakushuu deemed it safe to spill his heart out to the red head in front of him. He spoke about his father's harsh words that would force him into demeaning situations...all the "study partners" he had been set up with for family ties or simply because his father was bored. And finally, his recent threat of being sent to 3-E if he didn't comply which would in turn lesson his chances of going to his ideal collage. At the end of it all Karma just stared at him, before adding a breathy "fucking hell..." 

"Gakushuu...one word to the police and he'll be behind bars for a long damn time, why have you not mentioned anything?' 

He received a glare at that. "Because! What if he hears about it before being locked away? Do you have any clue what that maniac could do to me in that time?!" 

Gakushuu was getting extremely angry now. The mention of the incident alone made his blood run cold, adding to that only worsened his current feelings.

"Ok ok calm down..." Karma started " that was insensitive, but we can't just leave it as it is." 

Gakushuu pushed karma's hand off his shoulder before gritty his teeth. "Yes, we can" 

With a sigh the red head stood up and pulled his arm behind his back. "Fine whatever, but we're taking you to a hospital. No questions asked no arguments fought." He said in a tired voice. The other nodded his head from the bed. "Good." Was all he Saud before leaving the room. 

Gakushuu heard a faint "Nagisa call 999 for me!" Before he layed down and shoved his head under the pillow. 

If he just kept his head up for another second...so much could of been avoided.

\-----

"Mr. Asano sir? We have an issue with the recent client. Apparently he was stopped and there are multiple witnesses. Awaiting further orders." Came a rough voice through the walkie talkie. 

"Oh dont worry" the man grinned in a way that could scare an army into submission. "I am one step ahead." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself for this plot but I can't resist. Guess what you think is gonna happen and I'll draw your guess, right or wrong!


End file.
